Who Was That Masked Man?
Who Was That Masked Man? is the sixtieth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary On Planet Doom Commander Cossack whines about Voltron's constant success with Haggar. Haggar mentions Achilles' Heel, whom Cossack mistakes for a Drule spy. Haggar insults Cossack's intelligence before telling him she has a new plan. On Planet Pollux Prince Bandor is making signals with some white flags to someone in the distance. Romelle appears and starts teasing him. Bandor retorts that he's directing a rescue operation involving a crashed ship. Romelle suddenly panics, afraid that Sven was involved. When she asks Bandor if Sven was hurt, Bandor teases her about her feelings for Sven. Even commenting on how humble he is, living in a simple hillside cottage when he's welcome to stay at the castle. Meanwhile at Sven's cottage, Sven happens to be musing on his feelings for Romelle. Believing that he can't show his feelings for her due to being a simple pilot. As he looks at the castle with his binoculars, he sees Bandor's message. Suddenly an explosion rings out nearby and Sven mounts his horse to find out what's happened. Sven gets to the dam, and discovers a crashed ship nearby. Many escaped slaves have collapsed. Romelle and Bandor arrive and take the injured slaves back to the castle for medical help. While this is going on, no one notices one of Haggar's ships landing nearby. As the escaped slaves are being treated, Romelle goes to take off the mask of one of the men but he refuses. He explains that he'd been cursed by Haggar and now looks hideous. Romelle and Sven try to comfort the man but he insists he keep his mask on. Bandor runs in and tells Sven his house has been set on fire. Sven rushes back to his house to find Haggar. The old witch taunts him, claiming she has Romelle as a hostage. Haggar pulls out a television-like device from behind a rock to show him she's serious. The escaped slaves take Romelle, Bandor and the others who were tending to them hostage. Romelle and Bandor are forced outside for Sven to see and he sadly agrees to Haggar's demands. At that moment, planet Arus has lost contact with Pollux and the Voltron Force suspect foul play, launching their Lions to investigate. As she's launching in Blue lion, Allura learns that the mice snuck aboard her lion in the X-47, wishing to come along in order to protect her. Back on Pollux, Haggar gloats to Sven that she's going to use him to lure the lions in front of the dam and break it, drowning them under millions of tons of water. Sven tries to attack her but is forced into cooperating by the witch's magic. Keith and the others spot Sven near the dam, they go down to see what's wrong. When the greet him, Sven tells them that he's joining forces with planet Doom. The team are shocked and confused by Sven's words. Meanwhile, Haggar watches from a nearby cave and she emerges to gloat. Suddenly Lotor's flagship appears and hovers over the dam. Sven reflects light off his watch, signaling Allura what's really going on. "Romelle is in danger at the castle" Allura quietly sends her mice friends to the castle and Haggar's cat Cova gives chase. The mice are quickly able to drive Cova off before continuing on to the castle. Lotor emerges ready to take the space explores and both princesses into his custody. On Keith’s signal, Sven attacks Haggar and everyone makes their way to the lions. Lotor launches his ship before the lions do, in an attempt to take Romelle. Haggar gets back to her ship and order the slaves to have Romelle ready for pickup. The slaves lead Romelle and the other captives to a large room beneath a chandelier. Unknown to them, the mice have arrived at the castle. Bandor demands to know why the slaves helping Lotor when Lotor had made them slaves. The slaves explain that they were promised their freedom if they cooperated. Romelle argues that they can't trust Lotor or his followers. The mice cut down the chandelier, creating a big enough distraction that allows Bandor grab a laser pistol. The castle guards are able to subdue the slaves while Romelle, Bandor and the mice pursue the slave in the mask. While the lions attack Lotor's ship, Haggar learns of what happened with Romelle and the slaves. She then uses her magic on the masked man... transforming him into his true form, a stingray-like Robeast. The Robeast grabs Romelle and Bandor in its pincers and fly's off, the mice follow after them. Keith and the others spot this and form Voltron to try and save Romelle and Bandor. While they try to think of a way to save the pair, the Robeast shoots missiles at Voltron. It then blasts Voltron with an energy blast from it's eye which knocks Voltron down. Romelle tells the team not to worry about them, just do what's necessary to protect Pollux. When Sven openly protests Romelle calls out to him specifically: she tells him that she knows how he feels about her, and she feels the same, but their people must come first. The Robeast shocks Voltron with a powerful blast of electricity. Then Sven and Keith come up with a plan to defeat the Robeast, while also saving Romelle and Bandor. Pidge will launch the Green lion head and catch the pair while the rest of the team attacks the Robeast. Voltron cuts the claw off Robeast and the Green Lion launches, safely grabbing the royal siblings. The Robeast attempts to attack Voltron but Voltron forms the Blazing Sword. Voltron slashes at the Robeast, slicing it in half with one blow. With the Robeast destroyed, Sven happily reunites with Romelle and Bandor while the people of Pollux cheer. Allura sees Romelle and Sven in an embrace and is overjoyed. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Keith * Lance * Pidge * Allura * Hunk Other Arusians * Coran * Space Mice Planet Doom * Prince Lotor * Haggar * Commander Cossack * Cova Others * Sven * Princess Romelle * Bandor Quotes Haggar: "Their goodness is their Achilles heel." Cossack: "Achilles? Is he a spy?" Cossack learns some earth mythology from Haggar ***** "Romelle how I long to share my dreams with you, ah, but I am only a pilot." Sven lamenting his feelings for Romelle ***** "You couldn't break me before. You will not do it now!" Sven vs. Haggar, round two ***** Haggar: "I have a gift for you: five hot-headed heroes, and two delectable princesses." Lotor: "You can gift-wrap the heroes, I'll take the princesses now." Haggar and Lotor, treating their captives like groceries ***** "Sven, I know how you feel about me and I feel the same way about you!" Romelle openly admitting her feelings to Sven. Notes and Goofs * During a close-up of Sven from behind, the left shoulder of his light blue shirt is colored navy. Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes